


Kindness

by shinygreenwords



Series: 259 [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Bodhi whump, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Miscommunication, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: Cassian has seen enough slaves to know that this one is beautiful in a way that makes people want to break him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up version of Minifill 2 that became longer than expected. Originally, I wanted to go the sad angst route. For [this prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=497980#cmt497980) requesting Cassian/Bodhi, sexual slavery and virginity. 
> 
> Warnings: implied abuse, description of injury including noncon body modification as part of slavery (skip to end for spoilery warnings)

The holovid flickered back in for a moment. The Besalisk trader grins, "Oh and Captain Cortez, I am very sorry that I could not present you with the shipment myself, I have urgent matters to deal with. I have added a little something I personally made for you to compensate for your time. I do hope very much you'll forgive me. Please enjoy your stay here, take your time, and I look forward to meeting with you next time."

Then the screen goes black. Cassian would be annoyed but Dex had gotten the weaponry needed and, more importantly, he had the amount they needed. He had wanted to discuss other supplies, get a read on what information he might sell. However, right now Cassian has what he came to get, a place to stay that isn’t cramped or infested with space mites and the compound has excellent bathing facilities.

Cassian is enjoying the luxurious feel of the robe handed to him as he is lead to his room by a well-dressed female servant. It's lavish with a bed fit for a king. He just wants to collapse in it and sleep for a day. He doesn't miss the slave chained to the bed by his heavy collar, kneeling beside the monstrosity draped in silk dressed in a tiny shift that barely covers him. His hair has been shorn roughly, accentuating his sharp cheekbones. Cassian has seen enough slaves to know that this one is beautiful in a way that makes people want to break him.

"Please enjoy your gift, Captain Cortez. Master Dex has gifted you with this slave’s virginity and has had him verified as such. You may punish him if he misbehaves but Master Dex has a preference for nothing that will cripple him or permanently damage his resale value." She keeps her head bowed and when there are no questions, she excuses herself.

When the slave crawls to submit to him, Cassian can see the raw mass of welts on the soles of his feet. He can also see the band of bruises on the slave's neck where he had been dragged by his collar, the purple ring is dark even against tan skin. The heavy collar and hint of a recent whipping and old scars revealed by the slipping garment suggests to Cassian that this is a young runaway slave being punished, rather than a trained bed slave. Personally made for him, he shudders and sighs. It has been a long day of travel and he is very tired.

"What is your name?"

"R259," the slave whispers to the floor.

"That's your designation," Cassian says in disgust at humans reduced to letters and numbers. "I'd like to call you by your name."

"I... I'm B-Bodhi, Master." Then his face pales when he sneaks a look at Cassian, "I'm sorry, I mean whatever you want to call me, Master. You can punish me Master, please don't send me back to Master Dex, please Master." He bows down to the floor, face shadowed.

"Bodhi," Cassian says as gently as possible, trying to keep the hint of impatience out of his voice. "Please get up and let me look at you. I'll just get my supplies."

On reflection, Cassian thinks he could have been kinder.

The slave utters a whimper but scrambles up obediently, almost tripping over his chains when he gets on his hands and knees. He looks back fearfully with huge, pleading eyes as Cassian begins to untie his gown so he can see the whole sorry picture. The decorative bow on Bodhi's lower back is elaborate and Cassian tugs at it in frustration as it tightens, eventually settling for ripping it. The sound is obscene and Bodhi makes a gasp like he's being hurt.

Cassian is dismayed, it looks like there is no part of him that is not hurt. Bodhi has been beaten several times recently, his body a sad record of Dex’s cruelty and the many implements of punishment he owns. The slave has been thoroughly flogged. Cassian can tell bacta has been applied just to stop him bleeding, maybe to make him presentable, but not enough to heal him. His wrists are bruised from pulling against restraints, his arms bearing evidence of stray hits and finger-shaped bruises from being dragged. There are marks of a heavy strap across his lower half and particularly nasty looking weals across the back of his thighs. They have the distinctive pattern of chain links. There are also circular burns from a stunprod to his calves. The soles of his feet are a mess. There is no way Bodhi can walk, let alone run.

Cassian glances at the two small tubes of bacta he has on him and grits his teeth. "Where does it hurt most?"

"Please," Bodhi says, his voice breaking as his shoulders shake as a sob escapes. "I'm sorry, Master."

Cassian winces at Bodhi calling him Master. He is no man’s Master and he never wants to be. He can feel a headache flare - he is not good with comfort but he can patch up wounds. He misses the shiver that runs down the slave’s spine when he hears the sound of the medkit being unzipped.

The combination of fatigue and inexperience makes Cassian rougher than he intends. He has the technical knowledge to heal but he has never felt the need to be gentle with himself. When Cassian brushes the deepest bruises in the tender curves of Bodhi’s ass with bacta, Bodhi flinches away with a sharp hiss of pain. The marks from the chains crosshatch and have looped downwards, painting his thighs with vivid violet strokes. Bodhi makes soft sounds of discomfort as Cassian tries his best to avoid hurting the slave who is inching away.

"Damn it! I can’t do this if you don't hold still!" Cassian immediately regrets the words as they slip out.

Bodhi freezes. “Sorry Master, so sorry,” he mumbles over and over.

“It has been a really long day and I’m not trying to hurt you,” Cassian explains. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. “I- I apologize,” Cassian says, the words foreign to him. “Please just trust me.”

“I trust you, Master,” Bodhi recites obediently.

Cassian pulls a pillow from the pile and places it under Bodhi to prop him up. “This might be more comfortable.” He winces when he sees a glimpse of the slave’s new piercing, a tiny ring with a chain threaded into a cock ring, the piercing still red and swollen. He hates that he looks away.

Cassian figures that once the pain starts receding it might help. That Bodhi might believe his actions, if not his words. So Cassian treats Bodhi as clinically as he can but the line of the slave’s back is tense and Bodhi is twisting his hands into the sheets, whimpering whenever Cassian has to paint another wound with bacta. Bodhi practically arcs off the bed when Cassian strokes the arches of his feet. The bacta should take the edge off the pain but Cassian doubts that the tiny amount he has on him is enough to do much more than that. The slave is mostly bruises and bones.

“I’m sorry,” Cassian says, it’s easier this time. “I don’t have any more bacta. I won’t touch you anymore okay? I swear. Just rest.” It would be better if he slept on the floor but it’s too big of a risk if the other slaves find out and tell Dex. There’s a reason why Cassian choose not to sleep with anyone. Cassian swallows, “I ask that you refrain from touching me when I am not awake. It…would be a bad idea.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master,” Bodhi says hiccuping wetly. He curls up with a rustle of chains, a small ball on top of the covers, barely taking up space on the enormous bed.

Cassian sighs and dims the lights. Conscious of putting as much distance between them as possible, he pulls the covers aside so it forms a little fabric barrier between them and lays down on the furthest edge of the bed. He hopes that Bodhi will feel safe enough to rest a little.

In the dark, Bodhi begins to cry again, muffling his sobs in the sheets.

Cassian knows that when Bodhi eventually exhausts himself from crying, he’ll be able to rest. Cassian hates to have his back to anyone, especially a stranger, however Bodhi is not a threat to him given that he’s still healing from his injuries, malnourished and restrained. Cassian doesn’t have any more comfort to offer but if it’s one last thing he can give it’s this: Bodhi deserves some privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassian tries to help Bodhi who has been badly hurt by his Master and forced into sexual slavery as a virgin as punishment for running away. Cassian does not touch Bodhi with sexual intent. Due to lack of communication and the context of sexual slavery, Cassian terrifies Bodhi who fears being raped. No rape occurs in this fic.


End file.
